Crazy Today
by bespectacled-lazy
Summary: When you see your co-worker and your boyfriend talking to each other in the bookstore along with an angry and jealous boss behind you, you know that today is a crazy day.
1. Yukina and Kisa

**Title:** _**Crazy Today**_

**Author: Hikari Teiruzu**

**Pairing: Yukina/Kisa, implied!Takano/Ritsu, implied!Hatori/Chiaki**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi.**

**Summary: When you see your co-worker and your boyfriend talking to each other in the bookstore along with an angry and jealous boss behind you, you know that today is a crazy day.**

**A/N: I got bored so I made this one-shot. First one-shot that I actually finished in one sitting. Kisa is a bit OOC I think. I might make this a three-shot if you want me to.**

* * *

><p>It's been three days already. Three days since Kisa has been stalking Yukina again at the bookstore. He stopped doing this once he and the part-timer started dating but he couldn't help to stalk him this time for one reason.<p>

Why are Ritsu and Yukina talking to each other in a friendly way?

Kisa knows that he can't stay mad at Ritsu because he's his co-worker and he's adorable but he can't help to be jealous that he is talking to Yukina-HIS boyfriend in a friendly manner. He assumes it is because they are four years apart.

_'Ricchan and Yukina are here again…' _thought Kisa. He notices Ritsu giving Yukina a bag. _'WHAT THE HELL IS IN THERE?'_

He couldn't help to be envious and jealous on the fact that Ritsu just gave something to Yukina. He feels like going up to them, taking the bag off of Yukina and then tell his co-worker that the student is his boyfriend. The baby-faced editor immediately rejected that idea as he didn't want to be mean to Ritsu.

Now he sees Yukina touching Ritsu's hair. He heard the taller man say that there was dust in his hair.

_'WHY ARE YOU TOUCHING HIM?'_

Before he could think of anymore thoughts, he heard a loud slam behind him. Luckily, he was in a corner where the chances of Yukina or Ritsu looking at them would be zero. He slightly turned around to see who could have slammed that book in a angry manner. He sees a tall man dressed in a brown coat with black hair. He was imitating Kisa as he was peering over the corner where Ritsu and Yukina were with a book on his hands. Kisa immediately knew who this man was.

_'Oh shit. It's Takano-san.'_

Since he noticed that Takano was eyeing where Ritsu and Yukina were, Kisa suggested that he might be spying on Ritsu as the two do have something going on between them. He assumed that the editor-in-chief slammed the book he had in his hand because of Yukina touching his employee's hair and then replaced it with another book.

_'Who knew Takano-san had this side to him?' _thought Kisa as he turned back to spy on the two brunets.

He saw Yukina turning to the side and then he waved good-bye to Ritsu and then walked away. Ritsu checked the time on his watch and then left the bookstore. Kisa eyed Takano who had put the book he was holding back to it's original spot and chased after the young editor as he too exited the bookstore. Kisa sighed. As he was putting the book he had back to it's original spot, he decided to go back home.

As he was on his way back, a few steps away from Marimo Books, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see a tall man around his late twenties wearing a suit and had brown hair. At first, Kisa thought he was the one-night stand that stalked him and harassed him during the time before dating Yukina but he realized that this man is different from the other man as this man had a scowling look and brown eyes.

"Shouta!" he yelled angrily, "I finally found you!"

Kisa's eyes widen as he turned around and started to run away but he was caught by the arm by the man.

"Where do you think you're going?" he questioned, "I missed you so much!"

"Let go of me!" yelled Kisa, "I told you that we're only going to do it for one night then it's over!"

How he hated his one-night stands. He's a sucker for good looks and will sleep with anyone with a handsome face. Most of them are dicks though. He hated their tenacious personalities.

The man's grip on Kisa's arm tightens. The editor winces at the painful grip.

"I haven't agreed to that! I want you right now!"

"Let go!"

Miraculously, a hand lashed out and pulled the man's arm off of Kisa's. The editor blushed as it was his young boyfriend to the rescue. He remembered that his shift ended so he should be out around here around this time.

"He said 'Let go'." Yukina said, "So get lost!"

"You again?" yelled the man who is even more pissed off, "First that brunet and now him? What are you, some kind of knight-in-shining-armor?"

"Well, since you did tried to attack Kisa-san, I guess I'll call the police on you this time." Yukina got out his phone. The man scurried off, much to Kisa's surprise. The college student turned around to look at Kisa. "Are you okay, Kisa-san? Did he hurt you too much?"

Kisa shook his head. Yukina smiled brightly and then grabbed onto the older man's hand. "I'm not sure if that man will come back. I'll hold onto you so that if he does, I can protect you again."

The shorter man blushed at the cheesy protecting lines.

"Oh, Kisa-san! Do you want to come over to my place?" Yukina held up a bag. Kisa recognized this as the bag that Ritsu gave to him, "I received persimmons during work! Let's go eat them!"

He wanted to decline but since Kisa did like persimmons and he was in the mood for the offer, he accepted it and went to Yukina's apartment.

Kisa sat down as Yukina started washing the persimmons. After he did so, he put them in a bowl and placed them on the table along with fruit knives.

"Yukina…" Kisa said as he started to peel the fruit off.

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure! Go right on ahead!"

"…Why were you talking to Ricchan for the last three days?"

"Ricchan…?" Yukina seemed confused, "Who is Ricchan?"

"Onodera Ritsu."

"Ah, Onodera-san!"

Kisa seemed a bit mad at the way he called his co-worker in a friendly manner.

"Why…were you talking to him the last three days?"

"Oh that…"

Yukina paused. Kisa seemed even more mad. He didn't understand why Yukina keeps pausing.

"Yukina!" the editor yelled. Kisa did not understand why he's so frustrated.

He saw Yukina's expression change.

"You see…Onodera-san and I got to know each other…through that pervert."

Kisa immediately thought of 'that pervert' as that guy who grabbed his arm roughly from before. He saw Yukina's expression changed that to an embarrassed one.

"That pervert was groping Onodera-san so I stepped in to help him."

Kisa's eyes widen. He did not know that his ex was that much of a pervert. Half of him wanted to kill that guy for groping his cute co-worker and another half wanted to apologize to both Yukina and Ritsu.

"…and that's how the two of us got along." Yukina said, "Don't worry, Kisa-san, I'm not cheating on you. You know I'll never do that."

Kisa blushed and looked away due to embarrassment. He bit on the persimmon.

"Besides, if I keep talking to Onodera-san," continued Yukina, "that tall guy with the black hair might one day kill me."

Kisa knew that Yukina was talking about his boss.

"D-don't worry, I'll make sure he doesn't kill you." Kisa said quietly.

"You know him?"

Kisa nodded. His blush was still there. Yukina seemed dazed by the older man's blushing face.

"Kisa-san."

"Hmm…?"

He was cut off as Yukina got up, walked towards him, sat down, and kissed him. Kisa's face turned even redder.

"Kisa-san…" Yukina said as he broke the kiss, "There's no need to worry. I'll never abandon you."

He smiled and then he embraced his beloved.

"I love you."

"Me too…"

With that, the two cuddled and made love to each other that night.

* * *

><p><strong>-TWO DAYS LATER-<strong>

Kisa was mad again. This time, Yukina was talking to a guy in his twenties with unkempt dark brown hair.

"First Ricchan and now this guy, why is Yukina so friendly?" muttered an angry Kisa. He was soon startled by a loud slam behind him as Yukina left the area with the man. He wondered if it was Takano-san again as he turned to see Hatori.

_'Hatori?' _Kisa seemed surprised and noticed his irritated expression. Kisa turned to see Yukina appearing at the cash register and then putting a manga in a bag and then giving it to the man. He heard the man say thank you and then he left the bookstore. Hatori exited right after he did, with Kisa wondering how Hatori get over there so fast.

He was dazed and did not noticed Yukina behind him.

"Kisa-san?"

"Ah!" Kisa dropped the book he was holding. He looked up and saw his boyfriend. "Y-Yukina…."

"Have you been here again, worrying that I might cheat on you with that guy I just talked to?" questioned Yukina.

"So you found out…" Kisa was embarrassed and ashamed.

"Don't worry, Kisa-san." Yukina said with a radiating smile, "That pervert won't be out to assault anyone anymore! I finally sent him to the police!"

Kisa seemed surprised. Then he realized something.

"That pervert groped that guy?"

"Yeah…at the subway again. Like what happened to Onodera-san a couple of days ago."

Kisa was really glad that the guy was in jail now. He was also really glad that he didn't get into an actual relationship with that guy.

"Kisa-san, my shift is almost over. Do you want to go eat dinner at a restaurant?"

"Nah…why don't you come over to my place?"

Yukina agreed and then went back to work. Kisa walked out of the bookstore realizing two things: Yukina seems to have this odd tendency to encounter perverts groping pretty looking men at the subway station. The second thing he realized that whoever Yukina seemed to save, they always gave him persimmons. He remembered that guy giving Yukina a bag of persimmons like what Ritsu did.

_'I guess I'll go eat persimmons again when he comes over.'_

Someday, Kisa will grow tired of persimmons.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I am done! I might make a Takano/Onodera chapter and a Hatori/Chiaki chapter that takes place when the ukes exit the bookstore.**

**Yes, Yukina saves ukes in subways like a boss!**


	2. When Takano Exited the Bookstore

**Chapter 2: When Takano Exited the Bookstore**

**A/N: Takano might be a bit OOC.**

* * *

><p>When one of the workers in Marimo Books waved good-bye to Ritsu and the editor left the store, Takano put down his book he was pretending to read and exited the store as well. The editor-in-chief of Emerald was not happy.<p>

* * *

><p>Three days ago, when he was in the store to buy something, he saw his beloved there as well. He was about to approach him when Ritsu had a smile on his face and walked right past him.<p>

_'What?' _thought a confused Takano as he turned around to find Ritsu talking to a tall man. The man was wearing an employee's outfit so he must be a worker here. Takano also assumes that this guy is a student due to how young he looks. Somehow, he can see a shimmering aura all around the employee like if he was taken right out of a shoujo manga.

The black haired man was not amused by this sight. He felt angry to see Ritsu being so friendly with this guy. Was that a chuckle from Ritsu that he heard? Why doesn't the editor laugh like that around him? He feels even more jealous about that.

"Onodera-san!" the employee said, "My shift is almost over, do you want to go to the nearby cafe when I'm done with work?"

_'WHAT DID HE SAY?' _ thought a pissed Takano, _'REJECT THAT OFFER!'_

"Sure!" Ritsu said. Takano just stood there with shock.

Takano's phone started to ring so he exited the store to answer it as he needed to leave the store anyways.

_'I'm giving Onodera more work tomorrow so that he won't come back here to talk to that employee.'_ Takano smirked with that resolution as he walked back to his apartment.

* * *

><p>The next day, after giving Ritsu more work like he promised, he still saw the editor at the bookstore, talking to that same employee. He decided to spy on them from the corner, pretending to be reading a book. He heard the employee asking Ritsu to a restaurant this time. Much to his dismay, Ritsu accepted the offer once again. Takano started to spread a malicious aura around him as the customers who walked past by him avoided him. The employee went back to work as Ritsu exited the bookstore. Takano puts the book back and then when he was about to exit and confront Ritsu, he was interrupted by a familiar deep voice.<p>

"Masamune?" questioned Yokozawa, "What are you doing here?"

_'Of all times to approach me…' _thought an annoyed Takano. He was pissed that he lost sight of Ritsu after Yokozawa unintentionally stopped him.

"I'm here as a customer. Now if you'll excuse me, I have something important to do."

"Before you do, can you tell Onodera to stop distracting that employee he keeps talking to? I don't know what their relationship is but Yukina-kun is a hard-working employee so I don't want to see decline in the sell of our books."

"Okay, sure, can I leave now?" Takano was even more annoyed. He just wanted to chase after Ritsu and ask him why he keeps coming to the bookstore and he lost his chance again. Yokozawa left to go to talk to another employee as Takano left the store with a disappointed look.

Now today, he sees Ritsu talking to the employee once again. He saw the bag that Ritsu was carrying to work. He asked the brunet what was inside it during work and the brunet just kept quiet with his cheeks red. He wasn't happy when he saw Ritsu giving the employee the bag. A face of jealousy was even more noticeable when the two started to talk again. Then he saw something he didn't want to: the student touching Ritsu's hair.

He slammed down the book he was holding and then picked up another one. He kept spying on the two until Ritsu finally left.

This time. he will get answers and if distractions show up, he'll crumble them down.

* * *

><p>That's how he's here now, about to approach Ritsu from behind.<p>

"Onodera!"

Ritsu turned around and saw his boss.

"Takano-san?"

"Onodera, what were you doing at the bookstore?"

Ritsu seemed surprised, "You were at the bookstore as well?"

"Yes, and now answer my question!"

The brunet looked away with his cheeks red and then he turned around, indicating that he didn't want to talk. He tried to run away but Takano grabbed his arm right on time.

"Tell me!"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because it pisses me off to see that you keep talking to that employee!"

"There's nothing between us so stop being all angry!"

Takano became even more angry, "Then why did you give him that bag?"

"It's…" Ritsu looked away as his cheeks turned red again, "a thank-you present…"

Takano's grip on Ritsu loosens as the older man was confused. Ritsu took this chance and ran towards the direction of the subway station.

"Hey! Onodera!" Takano ran after him.

The two made it to the subway but there was silence between them along the ride. They started talking again when they got off the subway and walked towards their apartment.

"Why did you give that employee a 'thank you' gift?" questioned Takano.

Ritsu seems really annoyed by his boss's constant pestering.

"Can't I give Yukina-kun a thank you present? I just gave him one, that's all!"

Takano was mad that Ritsu called the employee by his name in a sort of friendly manner as he used a honorific meant for younger males.

"If you have the nerve of giving an employee a present, why can't you give your boss a present!"

"Because Yukina-kun…"

Ritsu paused again. This annoyed Takano.

"ONODERA! STOP PAUSING!"

The brunet flinched at the loud yell.

"Tell me what 'Yukina-kun' do?"

Ritsu sighed and then he looked away with his cheeks red again.

"Yukina-kun…saved me from a pervert four days ago on the subway on my way back to the office from picking up a manuscript."

"…A pervert?"

Ritsu nodded a bit.

"He kept touching me in places where I didn't want to be touched and then Yukina-kun came and grabbed him by the arm. The subway stopped at the station and Yukina-kun threatened to call the police. The pervert ran away after that."

Takano wanted to find that pervert and beat him to a pulp for touching Ritsu in places only hecan touch. He mentally wrote down the pervert in his imaginary list of people he wants to kill.

"He took me to a cafe and restaurant so that he can make sure that pervert doesn't come after me."

"Then what about that bag?"

"It…contains persimmons…my mom sent me some so I thought I should give some to Yukina-kun as a thank you present because he told me that Kisa-san liked them."

His boss was kind of confused on why Ritsu brought up Kisa.

"Oh, he's going out with Kisa-san."

Takano mentally sighed. There was nothing to worry about then.

"Onodera." he said, "You're now going to go home with me until the pervert is arrested."

"You don't have to…I don't think he'll come after me again…"

_'Of course he will! Look how cute you are!' _

Ritsu got even more shy and embarrassed to the point that he turned around and ran ahead to their apartment. Takano chased after him. The two got to their apartments. Ritsu opened his door and before he went inside, his next-door-neighbor touched his shoulder and then leaned over to kiss him. The kiss was warm despite being in the cold. After they broke apart their kiss, Ritsu was the first to speak.

"Takano-san, I have some leftover persimmons…would you like some?"

"Sure."

Takano didn't like persimmons but since Ritsu was giving him some, he'll probably start liking them. He also made sure to make love to him once his neighbor rings the doorbell. He wants to get rid of the pervert's touches and claim Ritsu as his own.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That ends the Takano/Onodera chapter. Yes, none of these will have lemon but just implied lemon. It's not that I cannot write lemon, I want this story to be cute and fluffy.**

**Hatori/Chiaki chapter comes out tomorrow.**


	3. When Hatori Exited the Bookstore

**Chapter 3: When Hatori Left the Bookstore**

**A/N: I dunno if Hatori is OOC but he might be.**

* * *

><p>When he saw Chiaki leaving the bookstore, Hatori followed him. He saw Chiaki in the bookstore yesterday. He was talking to a handsome employee with many piercings that looked as if he was taken out of a shoujo manga. The two were friendly and it pissed Hatori off. He remembered yesterday on how that employee even offered to go to a cafe with his lover in which the mangaka accepted the offer. Oh how he wanted to run up to Chiaki and just fill the innocent mangaka's mind with him only.<p>

"Yoshino!" yelled Hatori.

Chiaki turned around and seemed surprised to see Hatori. He then flashed a smile that melted his ice like exterior.

"Tori!"

"I saw you exiting the bookstore so I followed you out." Hatori said in a serious tone, "Did you go there to buy the newest copy of _The Kan_?"

Chiaki nodded.

"Oh, Tori!" the shorter man said, "Are you busy?"

"No."

"Then let's go eat dinner at a restaurant!"

He can't say no to him. He agreed to go to the restaurant as it was sort of like a small and quick date for them. Sooner or later, he has to ask why he was talking to the employee.

As they were eating, Hatori finally mustered up courage to ask him about what he saw today.

"Yoshino."

"Hm?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"What?"

Hatori put down his utensil and then looked at his adorable lover with a serious look on his face.

"Why were you at the bookstore today, talking to that employee?" he asked, "Who is that employee?"

"Employee…? Oh, you mean Yukina-kun?"

Hatori got a bit angry at the way Chiaki called that employee. He was about to interrogate him more when Chiaki said that he was full. Hatori was annoyed by this but paid for the food and the two left the restaurant.

The editor decided to spend the night at Chiaki's. He will get answers from him and there will be nothing and no one stopping him! As they got to Chiaki's door, the mangaka remembered something.

"Oh yeah, Chinatsu sent me a three whole boxes of persimmons!"

Hatori wondered why persimmons had to pop up in his mouth.

"Do you want some? I literally spent the whole day giving them away that I only have one box of them left."

_'Giving them away?' _thought Hatori. "To whom did you give them away to?"

"I gave some to Yuu and our assistants, Takano-san, and Yukina-kun!"

He was mad when he mentioned Yuu, didn't really mind about his giving fruit to his boss but that employee? That made him angry.

"Why did you give him persimmons?"

"They are a 'thank you' present!"

With that, Chiaki went inside his house. Hatori angrily walked in as well. He locked the door and then grabbed Chiaki by the shoulder and pinned him to the locked door.

"Tori?"

"Why?"

"Eh?"

"Why did you give him a thank you present? What did he do to you?"

Chiaki's face turned red and then he looked away.

"It's really…embarrassing to say."

"What? Spill it!"

"Alright then! Let go of me first!"

Hatori did what his lover told him to do. He let go of Chiaki's shoulders and then the dark haired brunet started to talk.

"Yukina-kun…I gave him a thank-you present because he saved me from a pervert two days ago."

"A pervert?"

"Yeah…he kept touching me in those areas…I constantly whispered to the guy to stop groping me but he kept ignoring me and continued."

Hatori was pissed. He wanted to find that pervert, beat the shit out of him, and then arrest him so that he would stop groping his beloved Chiaki. Only he can touch Chiaki in those areas!

"That's when Yukina-kun came to my rescue. He grabbed the pervert by his arm, the one that was touching me, and then spat out about how this is the last straw. When the subway stopped, Yukina-kun called the subway security and then the man was arrested soon after."

_'Damn, he already arrested him.'_

"A-apparently, from what Yukina-kun told me, that pervert also groped another man and was about to molest his lover…and then Yukina-kun stopped him those two times. He's quite amazing for doing that! He's only twenty-one as well!"

When he said that Yukina-kun had a lover, Hatori didn't really feel as jealous as he was now he knew that the man was just doing a good deed and not trying to get Chiaki. Chiaki also told him that he gave them persimmons as a thank you gift because his lover really liked persimmons.

"You're not mad?" questioned Chiaki.

"No, I am not. Let's go eat those persimmons now…" Hatori said with a gentle smile that made Chiaki blush.

Hatori liked persimmons and he's probably like them even more now. He planned on erasing those pervert's marks and touches on Chiaki once they finish eating.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: AND THIS STORY IS COMPLETE! YAY! I'm also planning on writing another Sekaiichi Hatsukoi fanfic. It's an AU story as well so I hope you can enjoy that story as much as you enjoyed this one. I'll probably post it once I finish ****How to Mend a Broken Heart**** which is planned to have ten chapters.**

**Thank you for enjoying this three-shot!**


End file.
